Angels and Demons
by CrimsonInkdrop
Summary: Alec is an angel of heaven. Magnus is the Prince of Hell. When Lucifer sends them to work on a treaty together...I don't even know. Just...I'm bad at summaries, guys. Malec, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I dunno, but I feel pretty good about this idea. It's not much yet, but I will continue if you want me to. All other updates will probably be longer, but...I dunno. Anyways, I don't own TMI, or the characters. Enjoy!**

Alec was different. Not in the way you think, but still different. First of all, he was an angel, but seeing as he lived in heaven, that wasn't so strange. What was strange about him what that he didn't want to be one. Why? Because, honestly, he was sick of it. Why did he have to be the holy, perfect being? Why couldn't he make mistakes? Not that he really wanted to, but it was the principle of the thing. In reality, he was scared of what would happen if he did rebel. However, he kept those thoughts to himself, as did quite a few. There was also that little part where he was a freak. He had blue eyes. You see, that's not common for angels. On the contrary, blue-eyed angels were usually shunned. Most angels had gold, brown, or green eyes. But not him. That's why he had such a secretive and seclusive job. He was a specialist angel. Not just one of your run- of- the- mill cherubs that floated around on clouds, not a guardian, not a warrior. No, he specialized in relations with hell. Hell and purgatory, but purgatory didn't need much supervision. Hell, on the other hand... And so that became his title. Alec, negotiator of the peace. Not that he liked it. It only made him stand out more. Why couldn't he be like his brother, Jace, guardian of the prophets? Or like his sister, Isabelle, muse of the great. Wait, no. He didn't really want to be a muse. All he wanted was to fit in.

"Alec!" called out a voice, "Alec! Alec! Where are you?" Alec look up from the messy paperwork he had scattered around his ebony desk, and calmly said, "I'm here." Suddenly, a blonde-haired angel ran straight through his doorway, and into Alec's cluttered office. "Jace? What do you want?"

Jace- the blonde-haired angel, just gave him a smirk. "Orders from upstairs. Daddy needs you to have another negotiation."

"Again?" Alec stood up, "I've already had five this past week."

"Well, what can I say? The demons are feeling naughty." Jace smirked, "You better hurry up. This one's important, it seems like. Maybe they accepted you as one of their own?" He laughed, a chiming sound that rung throughout the cramped office space.

"Oh, ha-ha Jace. Very funny. Just hilarious. Hysterical. Now go back to guarding that stupid Clara girl or whatever her name is."

"She's not stupid, Alec," Jace's face turned serious, "Her name is Clary, and she's really not."

"Whatever you say," said Alec, and began his way towards the Stairway. Luckily, they were mostly there for decoration, so he didn't have to run down all seven thousand stories. Instead, he turned a bit to the left and stepped inside the glass elevator. As it started moving he could see the Earth all around him. People bustled all around, hectic and busy, unaware of what was going on outside of their lives. _Mundanes,_ Alec thought as the elevator shot downward. Soon, the elevator passed underground, and he was in complete darkness. It wasn't long, however, before he reached the demon city of Dis. The glass elevator slowed to a stop, and Alec opened the door and walked out. It only took him a few steps to reach the gates. They towered over him, black, rusty, iron gates, flaming at the top, with a silver plaque in the middle that read: _Abandon hope all ye who enter here._ Normally, Alec would have shivered, but he was used to the oddity of it all by now. Next to the gate sat a lade in a white dress, who looked to be in her mid-twenties. In her hand she held an iPhone, on which she appeared to be playing Angry Birds: Star Wars on. "Hello, Lilith," said Alec, with a polite nod towards her.

She looked up and smiled, "Alec. Nice to see you. Negotiations again?"

"Afraid so. Do you mind?" he asked, gesturing towards the gates.

"Oh, not at all." Lilith smiled and waved one of her perfectly manicured hands. "Enjoy your stay," she said as the gates of hell creaked open. Alec nodded again, and set off, the black gravel beneath his feet crunching as he walked. In the distance he heard screaming, as per usual, and he soon made it to the towering, dark castle which was Lucifer's home. He opened the door, and let himself in. Right in front of him, at the end of the room, sat Lucifer, smiling, upon a throne of skulls held together by swords. "Alexander," he said, "Pleases to see you again."

"I'd like to get to the point if you don't mind, sir. Spare the pleasantries. What negotiations would you like to discuss today?"

"Oh, I'm not the one you'll be discussing them with." Alec looked surprised. He always discussed these things with Lucifer himself. "Why-why not, sir?"

"Because someone needs the practice. You'll be talking about some treaties, by the way. Conflicts have broken out between the angels and demons in a few places."

"Oh? And who will I be negotiating with?" Lucifer's smile faded. "All right. He should be here any second now. Oh, and the negotiations could take quite some time. You may need to meet with him more than once."

Alec was getting impatient by now. He didn't show it, but he asked one last time. "Who?"

"The Prince of Hell, 2nd Circle Division, Demon of Lust, and my son. Magnus Bane."

**So yeah, should I continue? Please tell me:) Constructive criticism appreciated! Aaaaand remember- reviews = love 3**

** CrimsonInkdrop**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing, all! You all get mangoes! So, second chapter is up- YAY! I don't own TMI, etc. Really, so you expect my to be CC in disguise? No, I'd write wayy better. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_"Oh? And who will I be negotiating with?" Lucifer's smile faded. "All right. He should be here any second now. Oh, and the negotiations could take quite some time. You may need to meet with him more than once."_

_Alec was getting impatient by now. He didn't show it, but he asked one last time. "Who?"_

_"The Prince of Hell, 2nd Circle Division, Demon of Lust, and my son. Magnus Bane."_

* * *

Suddenly, the large set of dark, steel doors opened, and a dark figure walked into the room. At first, Alec couldn't see who it was, but then the shadowy figure walked into the light. In a way, Alec wished it hadn't, because that would have spared his eyes from being completely blinded. Partially in the light stood a man, who looked about Alec's age, but completely different. He wore a crimson fishnet top, leather pants, and a rainbow belt. And sparkled. He sparkled. A lot. He had the usual demonic features, too- small red horns poking out of his black, spiky hair, and a pointed tail that was swishing behind him. What was really captivating about him, other than the attention-attracting clothes, were his eyes. They were yellow, with a hint of green, his pupils like a cat's. They leisurely took in his surroundings. "Father, you called?"

"Yes, Magnus. This is Alec, with whom you will be negotiating the treaties." Lucifer looked at his son with thinly-veiled disgust, almost like he was trying to turn away, but couldn't make himself do it.. "Make yourself useful, please. You can begin right away. Use your offi- actually, no. Use the Hall. Yours is a tad too...distracting. Go on."

"Yes, Father," said Magnus, and began his way toward the Negotiation Hall. Alec followed him. The Hall was spacious, and mostly empty. In the center stood a large table, black as the night, with a few chairs scattered in random positions around it. As soon as they were in, Magnus waved a hand and the door slammed shut. "So, you're the angel?" he asked. Alec shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Yes, I suppose."

"You suppose. Heh. That's funny. Hmmm...I like your eyes. Blue. Completely different from all the others I've seen." Alec wasn't sure what to make of this. Was the demon calling him a freak? Was he mocking him? Suddenly, Magnus walked closer towards him, and began circling the blue-eyed angel. "Hmmmm...your back's a nice view too. It _has_ been too long since I've had an angel." Alec shivered. He wasn't used to this. However, he tried to remain calm. He was negotiating after all. And since the relations between heaven and hell were beginning to get a bit rocky, thanks to the demons rioting in the sixth circle, Alec tried to remain calm. Besides, this _was_ a demon of lust, one he hadn't met before, so... His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of hands on his shoulders, and he could sense that Magnus was behind him. "Your heart's beating pretty fast. Given that I'm a demon and that you're an angel, I would say that, unfortunately, you're sacred, not attracted. More's the pity." Magnus stepped back, and Alec breathed a sigh of relief. "Delicious," Magnus whispered, just so Alec could barely hear. "Now, to discuss the treaties. What are your opinions on that?" Alec's face turned a crimson shade of red. He soon regained himself, and said, his voice wavering, "Yeah. Ahem. Do you have any paper?"

"Of course." Magnus reached under the table and pulled out a piece of paper, and a pen. "Here you go." Alec took the paper and pen, which happened to be a fountain pen that wrote in crimson ink, from his tan hands. "So, how should I begin?" he asked.

"Why don't we start by listing the circles participating in the riots. That would be Heresy, Violence, and...Anger, I believe? The 5th, 6th, and 7th Circle Divisions. What will you offer them, though?" Magnus's piercing gaze landed on him once more, making Alec look away quickly. "I was thinking of letting all the Circles have less duties looking after purgatory, actually. I recently found out the angels are only doing thirty percent of the work. If we have more workers there from heaven, the demons would get more time to...do whatever you demons do. Hopefully not riot."

"Will your father approve of that?"

"My father trusts me to do my job." Alec turned his attention to the parchment in front of him, and began to write. _I, Alexander Light, Negotiator of the Peace in the Republic of Heaven, do hereby pronounce that if the demons in the Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh Circle Divisions were to cease their riots on the City of Dis and the Mundane Territories, I will decrease the amount of duties the Nine Circles posses in Purgatory._ The cursive writing looked more like calligraphy than what it was, like decorative, majestic words scrawled in blood. Of course, that was how the demons preferred to go about these transactions, but since spilling the blood of the other species was illegal for both, the process was banned. Magnus glanced over his shoulder as he wrote. When he was finished with the document, he signed it, and gave it to Magnus. "I don't know why Lucifer said this might take a while. If you could just hand it over the Circles, we're done."

Magnus looked up. "I suppose we are." Alec looked back at the large doorway, obviously eager to go home. "It's been a pleasure meeting you," he said. The cat-eyed demon, smirked, a smile that looked too much like Jace's, and replied, "Oh, I believe the pleasure is all mine. Are you sure you don't want to stay?" At this point, Magnus was far too close to him for his liking.

"Okay, okay, stop. Look, I'm sorry if this upsets you, but I really don't. I should get going. And, um, next time-please remember a concept called personal space. Thank you, and goodbye." Alec briskly walked over to the large doors, and kept walking, unaware of the Demon of Lust behind him, slightly open-mouthed, his eyebrows raised. He walked past Lucifer, past Lilith and the flaming gates, and into the elevator. What was wrong with him? What was happening? He was probably just sick, is all. Sighing, he leaned against the glass and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Tada! Ok, so I think this was a bit longer than Ch1 and all. And ohimigosh thank you so much for the reviews so far, guys...ILYALL. And I'm probably gonna post every other day from now on, maybe every other two, sometimes daily, I really don't know, 'cuz I've been writing some other stuff. Remember, reviews = love 3**

** CrimsonInkdrop**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY. More on bottom. Disclaimer: I don't own TMI. (Oh, and I have a nice surprise for you all. Read on)**

* * *

_"Okay, okay, stop. Look, I'm sorry if this upsets you, but I really don't. I should get going. And, um, next time-please remember a concept called personal space. Thank you, and goodbye." Alec briskly walked over to the large doors, and kept walking, unaware of the Demon of Lust behind him, slightly open-mouthed, his eyebrows raised. He walked past Lucifer, past Lilith and the flaming gates, and into the elevator. What was wrong with him? What was happening? He was probably just sick, is all. Sighing, he leaned against the glass and closed his eyes._

* * *

By the time he reached the top, he was half asleep. Slowly, he rubbed his eyes as they adjusted back into the almost blinding white light. He began to trudge his way towards his office his feet only making soft whispers as he walked across the translucent floor, but was soon knocked off his feet by a running shadow. At first he couldn't figure out who it was, but then he blinked a few times, and found himself looking up at Isabelle. "You look dazed. How was hell?" she asked, and reached out a perfectly manicured hand.

"Hot. And dark. And demon-y." Alec said. He reached up and took Isabelle's hand, hoisting himself up. "So," she began, "What was the negotiation about? It seemed important."

"Some treaty. I don't even know why such a fuss was caused. I had to negotiate with a different demon, though. Not Lucifer."

"Really? Who?" Isabelle's eyes shined with excitement. Even if she was an angel, it didn't stop her from gossiping. "Magnus Bane was his name. He was Lucifer's son. And he was sparkly."

Isabelle's look turned into a look of concern in her charcoal eyes. "Did I run into you too hard? Just how badly did you hit the ground?"

"No, I'm fine, I just mean- he was sparkly. Like, he looked like he dumped a bucket of glitter on himself. Oh, and he has no concept of personal space what- so- ever." While Alec ranted on and on about how annoying Magnus was, all Isabelle could do was look at him with one raised eyebrow, her face a disbelieving expression. "Riiight," she began, "You've met worse. Why are you ranting on about Magnus when he doesn't even sound that bad? Are you-?"

Alec cut her off, "No. Whatever you're thinking, no. Sadly, I have been around you for one hundred and eighty years, so I know what you're thinking. He's a guy. And a demon. Unlike you, I would never-"

"Right, right, just keep telling yourself that. Maybe, possibly, one day, I might believe it." Then she leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Try not to get caught." Isabelle then smirked and strutted away, her golden wings spread out, jutting from the slices she made in her shirt especially for them, making Alec ruffle his white, pearly ones unconsciously.

He stood there, frozen on the spot, blushing a scarlet red. Isabelle was one of the angels that did...stuff...like that, since she was a muse. It always bothered Alec. How did she get away with it? No others were ever aloud to be in a relationship. (Except for pretty much everyone, since the no-relationship rule was overlooked a lot. Even Jace was in one with that stupid redheaded prophet Caren. No, it was Clary, nevermind.) Wait, why was he thinking this? He shook his head. Did Isabelle really think...? No, she was probably just messing with him. He shook his head and continued toward his office, exhausted.

* * *

Magnus Bane was stunned. Shocked. Astonished. And making that happen was quite a feat to attempt. It only happened a couple of times in his life- two that he remembered. Once after finding out he was the Prince of Hell, and once when...we'll get to that later. After Alec left, it took him a while to actually walk out of the room. No one ever turned him down. He was a demon of lust, goddamnit. Wait, he already did. Nevermind. But why didn't it work? He had seduced at least thirty angels in his lifetime- all of which fell, but did he really care? No. But something was different about this one. Maybe it was the blush. Maybe the blue eyes. Maybe the pure, pearly white wings jutting out of his back. Magnus snapped out of it. What was he thinking? He was just an angel. Another one would come along in a few years, and then it would be fine. However, there were still a few question that remained unanswered. "Father?" he asked, stiffly, walking into the darkened throne room.

From the throne he could hear Lucifer's voice, "What do you want? Get it over with. I have no time to talk to scum like you." Magnus could hear the bitterness in his voice. Even after centuries, he wouldn't forgive Magnus. He was the King of Hell, and the King of Hell never forgives. "Father, why did you want me to make this deal? You could have done it. It only took about twenty minutes." Lucifer turned to him, his red eyes gleaming with anger.

"Did you just question my authority?" he asked, his voice a deadly calm.

"N-no, father. It was jus-" Magnus was caught off by Lucifer's scream. It echoed though the room and rang in his ears. "Shut up! You will do what I tell you to, and you will not question me. You're worthless, and it seems trying to make you into something is useless. So go back to your little 2nd Circle, and do the only thing you _can_ do. Punish the sinners. Go. Now." Lucifer turned away from him, and Magnus took a shaky breath. It was always like this, so shouldn't he be used to it by now? Even his youngest memory was his father yelling at him because he got the way of a meeting with Samhain or something. He never got his tender words, kisses on the forehead, no bedtime stories. Why? Because living in hell was tough, and his father was unyielding. Solemn, he lowered his head and walked out of the door. However, the place he would go was not the 2nd Circle. Well, not where he usually goes _in_ the 2nd Circle. He didn't like to punish the people. He really didn't. But he had to. His excuse this time was that the minor demons could take over for him. Besides, he had a friend to visit.

...

...

...

...

...

...

The 2nd Circle was miserable. Well, to one Will Herondale it was. He had spent...what? A hundred years there? Nah, a bit more. And all because of killing for love. Well, okay, that does sound bad, doesn't it? Anyway, the wind was stronger than usual today. **(Side note: all circles and etc. are from Dante's Inferno)** Not that he wasn't used to it. After a while, he actually began to enjoy it. Self-destructive, eh? Which was, by the way, another small thing that had gotten him into hell. Along with the drugs, drinking, and...other activities. Soon, Will spotted a figure in the distance. Was it...? No, it couldn't be. But it was. In the distance, Will had indeed seen Magnus Bane, strutting towards him, because, honestly, he didn't know any other way to walk. Soon, the details of him face became cleaner, and soon after that, they were face to face. "Nice day out, don't you think?" Will asked, but with no hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Magnus's face remained expressionless for a second, then wavered. "I need your help."

Will threw back his head and laughed, his raven black hair whipping around his face and covering his blue eyes. Magnus, on the other hand, was unaffected by the wind. "My help? The condemned advising the condemner. Poetic, isn't it? Add in the irony of what happened before and you've got yourself a novel." Will's smile faded when he saw that Magnus was serious. "What is it?" he asked. Magnus sighed and began, "First of all, don't mention what happened. It's over. Nothing _had_ happened, do you understand? And second of all, my father is hiding something. It-it's getting worse than usual. Something is up between the demons and the angels, Will. Something important."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Will questioned him, his eyes already glimmering in hopes of adventure. For a split second, they reminded Magnus of Alec, but only the color- the look on both their faces was completely different. Alec was innocent, and Will was the exact opposite.

"I need you to be a spy."

* * *

**WOW. 18 reviews? THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU Ooookay. I am realllly sorry it took me a while to post. But some things happened, and, well... Anyways, I hope you enjoy the Magnus & Will POV, and it IS longer than usual, so I hope that makes up for everything! Aaand remember, reviews= love3**

** CrimsonInk**


	4. AN

**Hey sorry guys, but I have bad news. I'm discontinuing this fic because I have a ton of school stuff I'm behind on, and I'm trying to write a novel, and I really have no time to continue. I'm really sorry. If someone wants to continue this story, just PM me.**

**CrimsonInk**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own TMI, read below, etc.**

* * *

_Alec gazed at the cat-eyes above him. The perfectly curved, soft mouth below them twisted into a smile, then lowered down. Alec gasped, and soon the demon's soft, round lips pressed down to his. He tasted like stawberries. Alec closed his eyes and breathed Magnus in, moving his lips against his. Magnus slid his tongue out to caress Alec's lip, and he moaned. Suddenly, the bed on which they laying down on began to shake. And shake, and shake even harder, and..._

"ALEC! ALEC, WAKE UP!" Alec opened his eyes, and found himself staring into the face of his sister. He was so shaken that he as soon as he realized what just happened, he fell down. Off his...chair? Why was he sleeping in his chair? He sent a curious glace towards Isabelle, who sighed. "You fell asleep in here. I just woke you up to tell you that we're having a judgement day." A judgement day? If he was invited, it must be pretty serious. "Judgement day? For who?"

"Shakespeare." Alec sighed. Of course. Judgment days were so rare, that if one did happen, it was for someone who had already either rotted in hell for years, or relaxed in heaven. "But he was a genius. He helped save the world? Why are we having a judgement day for him?"

"Because he lived in the 1600's, Alec. Think about it," Isabelle exclaimed, then shook her head, "you have ten minutes to get dressed. Wear the suit. Remember the address-"

"Purgatory, 1st Terrace, the Auditorium," they both monotonously pronounced at the same exact time, as if reading from a textbook. Alec finally stood up. "Alright. I'll see you in ten. Now get out." Isabelle smirked and turned towards the door, "Remember to wipe some of the drool on your chin off. The Prince of Hell's gonna be there." With that, she strutted out, while Alec hastily wiped at his face. He turned towards his closet, and, at the very back, hidden under piles and piles of black sweaters, was the suit. He pulled it out and struggled with putting it on, trying to get his mind off of what was bothering him- the dream. He wasn't supposed to be dreaming things like that. Magnus was a demon. And a guy. Alec had already come to terms with-he exhaled and forced himself to say it-gay. A freak in more ways than one. Having a relationship with a guy was fine under heaven, but with a demon- that could get him a straight pass to falling. When he had finally put on the suit, he walked outside, and to the elevator. Jace was standing inside already, finger hovering over the down button when he saw Alec. Alec jogged over to Jace and stepped in, just as the doors closed. "Why do you look so nervous?" Jace asked. Alec looked at him with wide eyes. "Nevous? Nah, just tired. I was up all night filing papers." Jace nodded, but Alec could tell he didn't believe him. Instead of filing papers last night, Alec had been thinking about Magnus. No, bad Alec, he mentally chided himself.

The elevator came to an abrupt stop, and Alec and Jace walked out. They walked past the torture rooms, and into the auditorium, where almost everyone was seated. Alec could see his sister talking to Jev, a guardian angel Jace worked with. His eyes scanned the room and settled on the side opposite of where the angels sat. Hell's side. Alec could see Magnus, sitting next to Lucifer. Beside him was Lilith, who looked like she was playing Angry Birds. Again. Alec let his eyes wander back to Magnus, who looked like he was in deep thought. A few moments later, though, Magnus's eyes cleared up and focused, and stared straight at Alec. A coy smile appeared on his face, and he winked, glitter scattering light in all directions.

Alec blushed and walked over to his seat, facing the inside of the the circle, where the great bard himself sat, drinking in the sight before him. In front of Alec was a single piece of paper, which read: Hell/Heaven/Purgatory. That was it. He looked back up, and saw Magnus still staring at him. What was his problem? Alec was beginning to get angry. Suddenly, Magnus licked his top lip. Slowly, seductively and on purpose. Alec was confused. Why was he doing this? Why to him? He took a deep breath and looked at the bard, who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. The rest of the angels soon piled in, and the Head of Judgement - Alec forgot his name - began.

"Today we are gathered to judge William Shakespeare, the bard. Let me present to you his case. We believ-" he was cut off by a crash. Everyone straightened up from their slouches and looked at the door, which was where the sound came from. To everyone's surprise, however, there was no door. Instead, there was a pile of broken wood, and a dust cloud covering whoever broke it down. The figure stepped forward, and Alec gasped. He looked almost exactly like him, except for the insane gleam in his eye. The buy looked at Shakepeare and smiled. "Well what do you say, bard? Hell is empty, and all the devils are here."

* * *

_Will stared at the coffin that was slowly being lowered into the dark soil, his handcuffs rubbing against his wrists uncomfortably. As his last wish -for he was to be executed the next day- he asked to see his best friends funeral. His Jem's. Over the pit into which the coffin was being lowered into, he could see Tessa. Her brown hair cascaded over her shoulder, her cheeks tear-stained. We wanted to say he was sorry. It was his fault, and now she was all alone. However, he did not regret his previous actions. The men had killed Jem, and they had to pay. Every. Last. One._

* * *

**Okay, so I felt bad for you guys. First of all, 27 reviews? WHOA. Second of all, I really am sorry. But since none of you volunteered to adopt this story, I had to continue it, and I will! YAY! My math/science grades have lifted up, and I finally understand what is going on in those classes, because of a tutor, so...yeah. However, also because of the tutor I will be updating only twice a week. It's a penalty for getting the full fanfiction. So I will put up chapters and stuff on Mondays and Fridays from now on. Longer ones on Monday. Okay? Okay. Thank you! Remember, reviews = love3**

** CrimsonInkdrop**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own TMI, . More on zee bottom. Read on!**

* * *

_"Today we are gathered to judge William Shakespeare, the bard. Let me present to you his case. We believ-" he was cut off by a crash. Everyone straightened up from their slouches and looked at the door, which was where the sound came from. To everyone's surprise, however, there was no door. Instead, there was a pile of broken wood, and a dust cloud covering whoever broke it down. The figure stepped forward, and Alec gasped. He looked almost exactly like him, except for the insane gleam in his eye. The buy looked at Shakepeare and smiled. "Well what do you say, bard? Hell is empty, and all the devils are here."_

* * *

Then the shouting began. The angels stood, outraged. In the midst of the chaos, Alec could see Magnus. He stood, like the rest of the demons, but didn't look as surprised. Alec wondered if he knew what happened. Suddenly, a loud voice boomed through the hall. "SILENCE." Everyone turned to look at who spoke. It was Raziel. "Bind him." he pointed at Will. All Will did was smirk, and hold out his hands. "A bit kinky, but I can handle it."

Two angel guards took out a pair of handcuffs and bound Will. "Buy me a drink, first." he said, turning to the taller one, and winking. Alec was reminded of Magnus for a moment, and watched as Will was taken out of the room. They would put him into Heresy now, most likely. For standing up like that to angels. The real question here, however, was how he escaped. And after he did, why go to heaven and not earth? "The judgement will be postponed until matters are settled," Raziel said.

All the angels began to file out, but Raziel stopped Alec. "Alexander, I need you to settle this with the demons. Go with them." Alec nodded, and headed towards the place where Lucifer was sitting. As soon as he reached him, Lucifer nodded his head towards Magnus, and said, "Go with him. You'll be making negotiations from now on, not me." Then he turned to Magnus. "I'm trusting you for now. Don't make me regret it." Magnus nodded and made his way towards the elevator. In Puragtory, there were two sets. One for Heaven and one for Hell. Luckily, most of the demons were already gone, so they were the only ones in the glass machine. Magnus's tail waved nervously. "You know, you left me hanging last time we talked," he purred, leaning closer to Alec, determined to make the angel his. Alec shifted uncomfortably, and averted his eyes. "We should probably just get the deal over with," he mumbled. Magnus wouldn't have it. He pushed Alec up against the elevator wall, his knee in between Alec's legs, and his face only two inches away from the stunned angel's. Alec gasped, and tried to wriggle out of Magnus's grasp. "Alexanderrr." Magnus rolled the r as he said his name. "Why? Why are you trying to get away when it's clear that you-"

"Stop! I...I...It's wrong. You're a demon. And a guy, and I'm not-"

"Gay?" Magnus finished for him. "Because you are. That's a perk of being a demon of lust, Alec, I can see these things." He sighed, "It's only been a day and I already just can't stop thinking about you. I'm going crazy about you and those eyes. That blush. I- ughh!" He let out a frustrated yell. "I can't stop, Alexander." Alec blushed and struggled against him, which only made Magnus press up against him further. Alec had to bite back a moan. Magnus looked at him, softly, and leaned down. "What are you-" he was cut off by a pair of soft lips. '_He tastes like strawberries' _was his first thought. Alec closed his eyes, and moved his lips like Magnus was, trying to mimic his movements. Alec pulled his hands away and into Magnus's hair, tugging on it. Magnus sighed in comtempt, and flicked out his tongue, just like in Alec's dream. That was when Alec pulled away, his lips swollen, his eyes wide in horror. "Get of me." Magnus raised his eyebrows, confused. "Get. Off. Me." Alec pronounced each word clearly, and Magnus finally moved away. Luckily, they were at Dis already, so both of them were saved from saying anything. Alec stepped out, Magnus following him.

As they reached Lilith, who was back, sitting at her original spot, she gave them a knowing smile, and opened the gates. Alec walked straight into the room where they made the negotiations last time, and pulled out some paper, ink, and a pen. He looked at Magnus. "Well? Should I write that in exchange for keeping the prisoner in the 6th Circle, Heaven will not initiate a punishment? Yes, I think that will do." He picked up the pen and dipped it slowly into the crimson ink, and wrote down the letters in his loopy, cursive handwriting. He finished it up with his signature, and gave it to Magnus, who stared at his with a look that was a mixture of sadness, longing, and confusion. "Please, Alec, just..."

"Just what? Just what Magnus? I can't do this. I don't even know what this is. And now that someone escaped from Hell...I'll be one of the most important angels in the garrison. I can't screw up."

"He didn't escape." Magnus said softly.

"What? What did you say?" Alec shot him a confused look.

"I said," Magnus took a deep breath. "He didn't escape. I let him out."

* * *

_Will held the gun in his hand. It felt unreal, the entire situation. There was no way his Jem was dead. Not his Jem, no. And there was no way the men who murdered him, were, too. It was all a dream. All of it. But it wasn't. It was real. Will took a deep, shuddering breath, and put the gun up to his head. He had lost everything. His Jem was murdered, his Tessa died in a train crash the other day, he had nothing. So he slowly pulled the trigger._

Will opened his eyes, remembering where he was just in time to register the pain. Heresy. The flaming tombs. The fire licked at his arms, his legs, his face, and he screamed.

* * *

**So I'm not that great with kissing scenes, but umm..yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh, and I'm debating whether or not to put in Camille. So please review & tell me if I should or not. So yeah. Thanks for reading, constructive criticism appreciated, and remember, reviews=love3**

** CrimsonInkdrop**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own TMI, look below.**

* * *

_"He didn't escape." Magnus said softly._

_"What? What did you say?" Alec shot him a confused look._

_"I said," Magnus took a deep breath. "He didn't escape. I let him out."_

* * *

_Will held the gun in his hand. It felt unreal, the entire situation. There was no way his Jem was dead. Not his Jem, no. And there was no way the men who murdered him, were, too. It was all a dream. All of it. But it wasn't. It was real. Will took a deep, shuddering breath, and put the gun up to his head. He had lost everything. His Jem was murdered, his Tessa died in a train crash the other day, he had nothing. So he slowly pulled the trigger._

_Will opened his eyes, remembering where he was just in time to register the pain. Heresy. The flaming tombs. The fire licked at his arms, his legs, his face, and he screamed._

* * *

Did Magnus say what Alec thought he had just said. "I- I'm sorry. I must have misheard. I thought you said you helped the prisoner escape."

"He has a name," Magnus said, crossing his arms, "And yes, that's what I said."

"You know, you shouldn't say that out lou-" The doors slammed open behind them. "Seize them both!" Alec spun around to see Raziel stroll in, Lucifer at his side. Raziel grabbed Alec by the arm. "You're coming with me." he whispered, and led him away. Alec looked back, wondering what happened, and scared out of his mind. "What's goin-"

Raziel clamped a gloved hand over Alec's mouth. "Don't act like you don't know what you did. You scum." Hurt flashed in Alec's eyes, but was replaced by confusion. Then it dawned upon him. Did Raziel see- "Yeah, I saw. Alec, I see everything. And I could see what you were doing with the demon scum. I really though better of you. How could you? You're a disgrace to heaven."

Fear was now the primary emotion in Alec's mind. Will he fall? That's what always happened, but, surely they wouldn't..."Look, it wasn't my fault, he-"

"You enjoyed it Alec, and that makes it bad enough." Raziel pulled him up into the elevator, but instead of going up slowly, he snapped his fingers, and suddenly they were at Raziel's office. He picked up a piece of paper and began to read, "By this proclamation, signed by God himself, I declare Alexander-"

"No, please, you can't just-"

"Yes, I can. Watch me. I declare Alexander no longer fit to be an angel of heaven, and thus fallen." For a second, Alec thought it was nothing. Maybe it was just a joke. Then, he felt a pull. "What-" The pull became harder. Suddenly he was lying on the floor. Then the floor opened up, ad he began to fall. He fell fast, his wings turning from black to white slowly, signifying the end of his innocence. He was now past the clouds, and a few hundred feet above the ground. He closed his eyes and braced himself. The ground hit him hard. If he was entirely human, he would have been killed. Luckily, he wasn't, but that didn't stop him from blacking out.

* * *

Magnus was outraged and furious. Mostly at himself. How could he? Alec was different. He actually- actually liked him, which was rare. And now he was going to fall. And it was all his fault. He wanted to do something, pound his head into a wall at the very least, but since he was currently tied to a chair and in front of his father. Not exactly the best way to spend the afternoon. "Magnus, do you realize what you've done?" his father's voice quivered with anger. "You let out one of our worst condemned. I have no choice."

At this, Magnus looked up. "No choice? What are you talking about?"

"Magnus Bane, I officially condemn you to the Circle of Heresy. Take him away."

"What? Father, no, please..." He didn't get far before someone gagged him, and carried him off.

* * *

**NOOOOOO I'm sorry. I know I promised a long one, but by now you should have learned not to trust me. Anyway, I am sorry, but my grades are on the borderline right now, so...yeah. I am sorry, though, and I WILL be updating on Friday. Thank you for reading, and remember, reviews are VERY motivating :D**

**CrimsonInkdrop**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, as much as I want to. Look on bottom, you know the drill. Read on.**

* * *

_Magnus was outraged and furious. Mostly at himself. How could he? Alec was different. He actually- actually liked him, which was rare. And now he was going to fall. And it was all his fault. He wanted to do something, pound his head into a wall at the very least, but since he was currently tied to a chair and in front of his father. Not exactly the best way to spend the afternoon. "Magnus, do you realize what you've done?" his father's voice quivered with anger. "You let out one of our worst condemned. I have no choice."_

_At this, Magnus looked up. "No choice? What are you talking about?"_

_"Magnus Bane, I officially condemn you to the Circle of Heresy. Take him away."_

_"What? Father, no, please..." He didn't get far before someone gagged him, and carried him off_.

* * *

The first thing Alec saw was red. Not blood red, but more orange. The second thing he saw was green. He blinked a few times, to clear his vision, then fully took in the scene surrounding him. He was lying on a field of dry grass, which was poking at his back uncomfortably. Above him stood a girl. She had fiery hair, and piercing green eyes. "You must be Alec," she said, and smiled. Her smile was sad, almost sympathetic. Alec couldn't understand why. Then he remembered. He had fallen. Raziel saw him with Magnus. Magnus had freed Will. He shook is head and tried to clear his thoughts. "How do you know my name?" he asked, turning towards the girl. She gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm Clary. The prophet. Jace is my guardian angel- he- he worried about you. And really upset. So is Isabelle."

"Izzy." Alec closed his eyes and tried to calm down. Isabelle. Jace. Magnus. Where they okay? What would happen to him now? He swallowed, and tried to stop the terrible feeling in his stomach. He felt sick. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Near New York. Near-ish. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." she held out a hand and he took it, gratefully. He stood up, shaking a little,then steadied himself. "Is Magnus-?"

"He's in hell. Heresy. As the condemned this time. I'm sorry." Clary averted her eyes.

"You don't have to keep apologizing, it's not your fault." Alec tried to console her, even when he was just seconds away from collapsing into a sobbing heap. "So what happens now?"

"You're done. You know how it is. Maybe you don't, I mean, only about a dozen angels have fallen over the last few centuries. You fall to earth, a mutated human, and you live. You die. That's it. Pretty boring, isn't it?" Clary gave Alec a pitiful half-smile. "Let's go."

They started to walk towards the tall skyscrapers, reaching up into the clear, blue sky. New York City, Alec guessed. On the way towards her house, Alec learned that Clary was on summer break from college. She was an art major in the New York Academy of Art. She lived alone. And she liked Jace. A lot. So much that that was all she talked about. They soon reached a tall apartment building. Clary opened the door, and started up the steps. On the 3rd story, she stopped, and pulled out a key. Sh opened the door and walked in. The apartment was small, with a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and living living room was filled with canvases, paint, and brushes. Sketching pencils and paper lay all over the room. "Wow, you're serious about this stuff."

"I try." Clary looked around, embarrassed. "Um...look. Jace has watched over me for a long time. You've watched over him. He told me. I guess it's only right to return the favor. Here, I can sleep on the couch, and-"

"No, no, it's fine. Really. I don't want to trouble you. I can stay for just a few nights, until I can find somewhere more permanent." Alec looked uncomfortable. "Thank you, really. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. The bathroom's that way. I hope you...feel better." Clary gave him a nod, and walked into her room, then added, "Uh. It's about 5 now. So...we can get dinner. I'll tell you about the human stuff, if you want...?"

Alec nodded. He was still trying to process what had happened, when the doorbell rang. Clary poked her head out of the room. "Who is it? I didn't invite anyone." She walked over to the door, and looked out of the peephole. Her expression turned to confusion, and she looked at Alec. "Do you, by any chance, have a twin?"she asked.

* * *

Magnus was bored. Really bored. The fires didn't hurt. Nothing did. However, the screams got really annoying. So he spent his time thinking. Did Will escape again. He gave him the key, so he should be able too. But if he did, then why hasn't he let him out yet? That's when the door opened. Will. He stared up at him with raised eyebrows. "What took you so long? My ears were starting to hurt." he complained. Will rolled his eyes and held out a hand. "Let's get out of here." Magnus took it and hoisted himself up. "Let's go. Next stop, earth." Magnus began to walk. "Wait." Will grabbed his arm."Look, have you thought this through? Are you sure you want to rebel? Because if you do this, there's no going back. If you do this, you need to make sure you have a good enough reason."

"I'm doing this for Alec. I don't love. If you haven't noticed, i'm the demon of lust. Lust isn't love. It's just unharbored passion. But Alec, I-. I feel more. He makes me feel human. He makes me feel real. And also, there's a war on. The angels and demons are trying to keep it secret, trying to keep to to a couple of skirmishes here and there. But no. The war is coming, and no one is safe. And if no one is safe, the least I can do is try to warn him. Because like it or not, he's stuck in the middle of it all." Will nodded. "All right." They began to walk. No one paid them any attention. Hell wasn't exactly very populated. And the people that did populate it didn't care. They walked over to the glass elevator. There were many stationed in hell, but most went to earth. Looking over his shoulder, Will checked to see if anyone was following. They stepped in, and began their way up.

* * *

**Ok,ok. So here's why I didn't update yesterday. My computer was being a dick and erased my work, leaving me with, like 5 sentences. So yeah. But here it is! And thank you for all kind reviews. Oh, and I now officially have an A- in math :D *does happy dance* So that's it, and remember, reviews=love3**

**CrimsonInkdrop**


	9. Chapter 9

**_PLEASE_**** DONT KILL ME. *hides* I don't own TMI. Sorry...uh. Look below...as usual.**

* * *

_"I'm doing this for Alec. I don't love. If you haven't noticed, i'm the demon of lust. Lust isn't love. It's just unharbored passion. But Alec, I-. I feel more. He makes me feel human. He makes me feel real. And also, there's a war on. The angels and demons are trying to keep it secret, trying to keep to to a couple of skirmishes here and there. But no. The war is coming, and no one is safe. And if no one is safe, the least I can do is try to warn him. Because like it or not, he's stuck in the middle of it all." Will nodded. "All right." They began to walk. No one paid them any attention. Hell wasn't exactly very populated. And the people that did populate it didn't care. They walked over to the glass elevator. There were many stationed in hell, but most went to earth. Looking over his shoulder, Will checked to see if anyone was following. They stepped in, and began their way up._

* * *

The black haired, blue-eyed teenage boy barged into Clary's apartment while Alec stared with what seemed like a mixture of amusement and confusion. "Well, well, well. If it isn't fallen angel lover -boy. Nice to see you in one piece. If you were ruined, even the slightest bit, Magnus would probably hang me." He paused. "Wait, can I even die? If I'm already dead, and already been to hell, can I, technically, die again?"

"Technically, yes," chimed in a silky soft, accented voice from behind the doorway. Alec's heart stopped beating for a moment. Magnus was here? He was okay. Alec breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Magnus strutted into the room, his eyes anxious, flitting over every object in the room before they landed on Alec. "Alec," he whispered, and ran over to him, embracing him, holding on to him tightly, not wanting to let go. "You're all right," he whispered into his hair, burying his face in it. Alec's eyes widened in surprise, but he hugged Magnus back, awkwardly resting his head on the demon's shoulder. Clary smiled at them, then took a look at Will. His eyebrows were raised, as if he were thoroughly amused by the odd couple. Will opened his mouth, about to say some sort of sarcastic, off-hand remark that would ruin everything, but Clary quickly clamped her hand over his mouth and shook her head. She then dragged him into the kitchen to give Alec and Magnus more space.

Alec pulled back and stared into Magnus's yellow cat eyes. He looked happy, and sad at the same time. Magnus noticed the sadness, and hugged him again. "I'm so sorry Alec. I didn't want you to fall. I wasn't thinking, I was being selfish, I just-" He was cut off by Alec's lips on his own. "Wha...?" Magnus pulled back, dazed. "What was that for?" he asked.

"You shouldn't be sorry. It was my fault, and while I'm on Earth, with no restrictions, I might as well enjoy it." Alec leaned in for another kiss, and this time, so did Magnus. They stayed like that, entwined, for what seemed like a peaceful eternity. Alec let his hands wander up into Magnus's spiky hair, and touch the red horns growing out of his scalp. Magnus gasped and pushed Alec away, only slightly. "Don't..ah..don't do that..." he said, trying to catch his breath.

"Why?" asked Alec, tilting his head to the side. Magnus chuckled. "You," he said, reaching for Alec's hand, "Are too innocent." He kissed his forehead lightly, then stepped away. "I'm tired. Escaping from hell really takes a lot out of you." He headed over to the couch and lay down, beckoning to Alec to join him. Blushing, he sat on the couch, then rested his head on Magnus's chest.

* * *

Camille was a patient person. One would have to be if she were to become the ruler of hell. She was currently sitting next to Lucifer, a blood red dress fitting her snugly, a black ribbon in her blonde hair, which was in an elegant updo, a few stray curls resting on her shoulders. She looked up. "Father, how is the business running so far?" Lucifer looked down at her and smiled. "Quite well, my dear daughter. Better now that that slacker I am forced to call my son is no longer my heir."

"Why do you even need an heir, Father? You have claimed that throne for thousands and thousands of years. Surely no one can take it from you so easily." Her voice was velvet, smooth. She smiled softly then, a plan formulating in her mind. She was currently the ruler of purgatory, but that would change soon. Her idiotic half-brother began it. All she needed was a little help from a certain James Carstairs.

James Carstairs would end everything. He may not know it yet- but his idiotic lover did. What was his name? Will? Jem, as he liked to be called, denied the fact, but, being a demon of deciet and lies, Camille saw right through it. No one could be that close to another person without being intimate. Or could they? Camille sighed and looked back at Lucifer. _Just a few days. A few days and this will all be over _she thought. Everything was going according to plan. The demons were causing riots, Magnus and the negotiator were on earth...what could possibly go wrong, in her flawless plan.

* * *

Alec woke up to the slamming of a door. He quickly jerked up, but was restricted by something. When he looked down to see who it was, he remembered. He was currently in the hands of Magnus Bane. Quite literally. A blush crept up onto his cheeks, then he looked over to see what had caused the noise. Will and Clary entered the house, with something in their hands. Behind them someone else walked in. Sudden realization dawned upon Alec, and he jumped up, waking Magnus. He looked at the person who came in behind the two, who stared at him with a smirk.

"Jace."

* * *

**OK- so I'm sorry. I had this looong, fluffy, cute reunion fic written for you, but my computer decided to be an ass. Again. So I kinda lost all motivation. But then a friend forced me *cough* ASIA *cough* to write. Thank her. But, uh, I hope you like it... and please review! Criticism and advice is great, too!**

**CrimsonInkdrop**


End file.
